The proposed postdoctoral training program is designed to train fellows, particularly physicians in burns and trauma research. This training program began in 1975 in association with the NIH Burn Trauma Center at the Burn Trauma Center, the training facility and research opportunities have expanded during the last six years to Medicine. This bioengineering effort grew out of the NIH-sponsored Burn Center and Training Programs and shares multiple faculty and research endeavors with these programs. The proposed trainers are a diverse group of six basic and five clinical investigators who are actively involved in multi-disciplinary research and who actively promote cross-appointments at one or more institutions: MGH, Shriners Burns Hospital (SBH), Harvard Medical School (HMS), and Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). The program offers research opportunities in basic science to well-qualified, highly motivated fellows with medical backgrounds. The research opportunities are concentrated in two areas because of their importance to injury research and the need for additional trained investigators in these areas. This focus insures that upon completion of the training, the fellow will not only have the theoretical background but the technical research skills necessary to perform independent work. The research areas are: (1) alteration in metabolism produced by burn injury and (2) bioengineering applications in the treatment of injury including tissue engineering and artificial organs development. The trainees may receive formal academic classes at HMS and MIT in addition to courses that have been developed as part of this training program. Fellows are under supervision of a faculty trainer who in turn is responsible to the research training executive committee to ensure that their research program and training is of high order. Fellows are recruited from applicants who have an MD or PH.D. Degree in biological or physical sciences with a preference for MD candidates. The training program serves more fellows that will be supported by this training grant. The primary clinical training facility is the Burn Center located jointly at the MGH and SBH.